Consequences
by Mithril27
Summary: Falling in a new world is not an idea foe holidays. Crossover with Harry Potter. R
1. Default Chapter

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own either Harry Potter of Gundam Wing. Rating for further chapters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We have to open the portal and use it to obtain further help!" shouted Moody.  
  
"No! It is not in anyone's best interests to interfere with the forces at play!" McGonagall cut in calmly. It could be seen though that she was having difficulty keeping her voice down.  
  
"Oh!? It's not you who has to face the dark wizards and do everything in blatant view of the ministry and hope not to get caught!" Moody's face was going a deep red in color which contrasted alarmingly with the bright blue eye spinning in his eye socket.  
  
Tonks looked on with wide eyes as the scene unfolded. Normally she would be the one to diffuse such arguments but a warning shake of Remus's head told her to keep out of the matter. Sirius looked on exasperated while some others pretended to be deeply immersed in the sheets lying scattered on the table.  
  
The debate was endless. Almost every night for the past 2 weeks the normal peace and quiet of 12, Grimmuald palace was shattered by yelling from the two sides of the opposition. The portal was an idea supplied by Myers-one one the newer and overzealous members. The idea also being contemplated by dark wizards consisted of ripping a hole in reality and making a direct pathway to another dimension where one would hopefully find powerful magical help to assist in destroying the Scourge of wizard kind. The newer younger members of the order were raring to hunting for this 'help' from the 'other world'. They were led by the more impulsive members (reckless according to Mrs. Weasley) specifically Alastor 'mad eye' Moody. Other associates of the Order of the Phoenix were just as vehemently opposing the scheme. Led by Mcgonagall they fearlessly and strongly argued the demerits.  
  
Other eminent people like Lupin, Black and the Weasleys were keeping out of the matter. Another unique opinion usually, Snape preferred to keep a watch on the warring peoples with disdain written blatantly on his face. Personally this time he agreed with Mcgonagall (not that he voiced this thought of course) -more harm would come of this endeavor than good. Dumbledore had yet to make up his mind. He was rarely seen these days. His trips to the headquarters came fewer and more apart. The ministry looked at his every movement with great suspicion. However it was only a matter of days before it had to be decided what had to be done. The planets aligned with the moon and the Earth only once in a few hundred years. Decisions had to be made fast.  
  
3 Days later  
  
"We will open the portal" announced Dumbledore amid murmurs which immediately exploded into loud chattering at the proclamation punctuated by a particularly loud "You can't be serious Albus !" from Mcgonagall. Dumbledore raised a finger for silence and then continued in his soft voice. "The reason I'm agreeing to continue through this plan is that 3 days after the first phase of opening the portal, it will open again. Any chance the entity that comes through at the first opening is not needed or cannot help in this struggle, we will be able to send 'it' back to its original home."  
  
Sirius was sorely tempted to question this plan and ask if the portal worked both ways but decided not to. He did not need to nor want to face any repercussions his question would bring about.  
  
"So that gives us one week to get everything in place "murmured Mundungus having paid attention to the discussion for once and having done some tedious calculations using his fingers. "Right then , lets get a move on!" With those words everyone seated around the table and the fireside dispersed to complete the different tasks assigned to them. Snape looked on darkly and reminded himself it was for the cause.  
  
Present Day, AC 196 (Planets alignment)  
  
"No! You will take this vacation" barked Une. "I'm sick and tired of you three walking in here like zombies! You're even frightening other preventers."  
  
"'Hn." "...." and a mumbled "injustice" were the responses she received.  
  
Une's already pink cheeks started to take on a deeper and more vibrant hue. Calming herself slightly with effort she went on doggedly trying to sound reasonable and more importantly sane. She sent a piercing glare at the staff members peering through he glass wall of her office trying to get a juicy piece of gossip.  
  
Then resignedly she sighed 'God, it had been so much easier as an Oz general where people were afraid to breathe without her authorization.' " Ok, here it is Yuy, Barton and Chang, you three have been on 4 consecutive missions. You will take this vacation. Maxwell will get off two days from now according to his request. Chang once you finish paperwork of the Satir case with Maxwell you are free. Once you three are out of this building I do not want to see your faces till-"peering into her calendar she continued "September 18 that is one month from tomorrow."  
  
"Our work does not suffer" growled Heero apparently insulted at what Une had implied.  
  
Wufei frowned. Personally he did not need the holidays, yet he decided to humor Une.  
  
She seemed to be desperate.  
  
"Ok. We take this vacation. The preventers pay for this , yes." Heero and Trowa looked mildly startled that Wufei was caving in so easily but decided not comment.  
  
"Yes, yes of course" said Une with a dismissive wave of her hand. The three ex-gundum pilots nodded stood and turned to leave. Trowa turned the door handle to have Duo come I sprawling and landing at Heero's feet. He quickly got to his feet brushed himself off, smiled charmingly and ineffectually, turned and darted out the door in 3 seconds. The other three followed albeit at a slower pace.  
  
"So you got a holiday! Duo also gets of in 2 days. We'll be able to spend it together" gushed Quatre who was lurking in Heero's office awaiting their return.  
  
"You are a gossip queen , you know, Winner" said Wufei hiding his surprise that Quatre had got hold of the news so quickly.  
  
"I don't want nor need a holiday. It will just give Relena an excuse to stalk me without me having a good reason to tell her to get lost. She'll claim she has been sent to save my soul or something" said Heero darkly.  
  
This was punctuated by the door banging open and Duo bursting in carrying a few files. "ok, Wuffers we'll-"  
  
"The name is Wufei! Maxwell, you slander my name once again I'll-""Yeah, yeah, been here done that. Come on sooner we finish this crap sooner we'll have filing department off our asses."  
  
He began ushering Wufei out the office keeping a non ending commentary up "ok kids uncle Duo and Fei-Fei have to work. Yes siree, plenty of work to do.." His voice was cut off by the slamming of the door. Quatre looked at the silent remaining pair.  
  
"Why don't you two go down and go home? We will be meeting at my place today to talk about our holiday plans so no point sticking around here."  
  
"Where will you be?" said Trowa finally breaking his silence.  
  
"Oh, I have to talk to Une about the budget of the finances donated by WEI for the running of preventers. I'll meet you two tonight." Quatre said.  
  
Nodding both Heero and Trowa left Quatre and trekked across the floor in companionable silence. They stood in the elevator patiently going down to the lobby when the floor gave way.  
  
I've changed stuff to suit the fic. Polite constructive critisism, reviews and ideas are welcome. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters I've created  
  
As Trowa felt the floor give way from under his feet he realized what he was feeling the entire day. It was one of those days where everything went right and then one huge catastrophic incident would label the day a cataclysmic red letter day. Like the day he had made a profit at the circus and had lost all the money due to a hole in his pocket- a hole Cathy said she had stiched. Or the day in which he had finished all his paperwork early to leave the workplace early only to be stuck acting as an acting defense instructor to a bunch of cadets who it seemed to him were former wrestlers. He'd held up his own pretty well, but in any case had ended up with bruises and a limp for days. Ah, yes now this was the calamitous incident of the day. He braced himself for the landing.  
  
Heero would have seriously believed that this was another of Duo's pranks if he had not seen Duo disappear into his office with Wufei. He was certain Wufei would not under any circumstances let Duo play pranks. And the fact that Duo always liked to see the result of his mischief. Anyway whatever this entire farce was, if any damage came to his brand new laptop in the rug sack slung over his shoulder there would be hell to pay. With these thoughts Heero mimicked Trowas's actions for breaking his fall.  
  
12 Grimmauld place "We have done everything according to the instructions. Tell me again why Dumbledore could not make it?" muttered Bill.  
  
"And why are there so few of us? If a man eating monster came out then we will need more members to subdue it." squeaked Myers.  
  
"Dumbledore will be here as soon as he can. He had urgent messages to give to the centaurs .Last thing we want is for them to come charging into Hogwarts. And this portal will open only at a certain interval of time. It waits for no one. Besides if this human eating monster does come out I'm grateful on all our behalves that you volunteered to take the forefront I the battle, Myers" drawled Snape.  
  
Myers paled and a few snickers could be heard. "Oh stop being snide Snape and Myers pull yourselves together. You are a trained auror for Merlin's sake!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Everyone's nerves had been shot to hell in the past few days and the slightest bit of bickering got Mrs. Weasley at their throats. Silence reigned.  
  
"It is time" Lupin announced quietly. The furniture had been stacked along the walls creating an empty space in the center. Sirius, Remus, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Moody and Snape stood in an arc. They pointed their wands in front and together chanted the spell. Pressed to the walls the newer less experienced wizards and witches -Bill, Tonks and Myers watched in bathed breath. A blinding flash of light was immediately followed by the opening of a vortex-The Portal .  
  
Heero and Trowa fell. Each instinctively tucked in their knees and elbows and each mentally scoffed at the idea of screaming. They were ex-gundum pilots not some green recruit. Their feet slammed into hard ground and they were momentarily blinded. They looked up to have six sets, no five sets and one eye another a blue marble staring at them.  
  
Training and years of experience kicked in. Trowa, having landed on his feet leapt in a graceful arc and landed behind the table propped against the wall. Heero not to be outdone rolled smoothly and landed behind the settee. Unholstering their loaded guns, two each these were pointed at the bewildered wizards.  
  
"Ok, they are not flesh eating monsters" muttered Sirius.  
  
"Let me" said Moody in a loud whisper. "We-want-to-talk-to-you" he said loudly and clearly obviously thinking the beings from the other dimension did not understand English. "Please-put-away-your-firelegs" he continued. Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes. Honestly, wizards could be so ignorant about muggle objects. "firearms" he corrected.  
  
"You-do-not-need-to-be-afraid-we-will-not-harm-you" Sirius added helpfully.  
  
Trowa and Heero exchanged perplexed looks from the furniture. Then, hardening they slowly got up from their hiding places guns still without safety and pointed at the men-in dresses? "Where are we?" growled Heero, knowing Trowa would be content standing the whole day just pointing his gun as long as it meant not talking. He noticed the sticks each person held in his outstretched arm and wondered briefly about it before filing it away for further consideration.  
  
"Hey! They speak English" exclaimed Tonks starting forward.  
  
"Don't Move" yelled Heero "I will shoot you. I want an explanation. NOW!"  
  
"Alright. Why don't you sit down?" said Remus.  
  
"No. Answers now. And don't move." At the last word Myers decided he had had enough. He started forward with his wand in his upraised hand.  
  
BANG!  
  
He was let with three inches of his nine inch wand in his hand. Heero had fired. Pandemonium broke out. Three stunning spells erupted from Snape's, Bill's and Tonk's wand. It was intercepted by Trowa who rebounded them using a mirror which had been previously hung on the wall and it's effects were received by Moody, Remus and Mr. Weasley. It would have continued to disintegrate into a free for all fight if not for the arrival of Dumbledore, still in his traveling cloak and looking around disapprovingly.  
  
Heero and Trowa having retreated behind their respective pieces of furniture, heard the sudden hush. "Will you please come out? This is a serious matter. There will be no more curses hurled at you" a loud commanding voice announced. Looking at each other for confirmation both the ex-gundum pilots stood.  
  
"Fine. However we will be keeping our guns out." Heero said.  
  
Nodding Dumbledore motioned them to follow him and led the way out of the room. Warily keeping an eye at the other persons in the room they followed. Heero's instincts screamed at him to take cover in a roomful of potential enemies, but ignoring it for the time being, he moved forward. Dumbledore led them into a room filled with chairs around I large table. Each took a seat . The members of the order of the phoenix present also filed in quietly. Myers took the furthest seat from the pair and blanched when Heero smirked at him.  
  
"Right. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." He looked at the two expectantly then added "you are-" leaving the sentence open for Heero and Trowa to introduce themselves. "Heero Yuy" "Trowa Barton" Came the muttered replies. "Alright Misters Yuy and Barton, I'm going to tell you exactly how you got here and the circumstances." said Dumbledore.  
  
2 hours later Dumbledore looked at the two with a strained smile. He had explained to the boys the circumstances and the ideas for their presence there. It was interrupted continuously by questions, snorts and demands for demonstrations that they were really wizards. Slightly unnerved that he could not still read the expressions on either Heero's or Trowa's blank face- he could not tell what they were thinking he continued "so now we have told you our story you can kindly tell us about your world."  
  
Heero started about the colonies continues about the war and ended how the other gundum pilots and he had saved the world. It took five munites.  
  
"Wait, are you telling us you are not magical and we went through all that trouble to land ourselves with a bunch of kids?" asked Moody incredulously.  
  
"No, muggles cannot gain entry into this house. No matter what. My bet is that they are wizards but untrained" said Sirius.  
  
"Actually I don't care. We fought our war and I have no wish to fight another" said Trowa quietly.  
  
Bill snorted "You mean to tell us that you fought a war. Come on, you don't seem to be more than 15" he said. "Well if you want a demonstration that I can kill people who get in my way and don't believe me care to stand up for a demonstration?" asked Heero coldly. "And we are 16" he added venomsly.  
  
Overriding all other comments that could crop up Dumbledore interjected "We cannot ask you to fight our war. You are children and are not trained wizards. You will be sent back to your worlds in 3 days when the portal opens again. Until then you will have to stay here. You do not have a choice in this matter."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't talk too much do you?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Alright then" Mr. Weasly said cheerily "So you will stay here and then leave. Any questions or objections?" He looked at the people in the room for any signs of disagreement then nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"What about my wand?" whined Myers. "It is your own fault you did not listen to the instructions of your superiors" snapped Snape effectively shutting him up.  
  
"We have friends who will worry for us" said Trowa picturing Quatre pulling out handfuls of hair in worry.  
  
"That cannot be helped "said Lupin apologetically. "The portal will open again only in a few days and the only thing we can do is wait. We have no choice in the matter."  
  
"Fine. We will leave in three days" Heero said firmly closing any and all discussions of the matter. "We can always explain to the others"  
  
"You will be staying here" said Sirius. "I'll share your room." He paused and added "You don't mind bunking together?" Trowa and Heero shook their heads. "Fine. Follow me"  
  
"What a bollocks up" moaned Tonks. "We are stuck babysitting a bunch of kids."  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling they would not appreciate being called that" said Lupin.  
  
"Ok, We just keep them here for 2 days and on the third they will be sent back. We have no choice. Once they are sent back this will be over" said Dumbledore with authority and a touch of weariness.  
  
"I believe it when they said they were soldiers" said Lupin quietly. "They were too intense, too well trained to react and interrogated too damn well. They might seem to be kids but keep a close eye on them." Everyone around the table nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Reviews please. I've changed some of the facts for the story's sake like the ages. Eve wars did not take place. Polite constructive criticism is welcomed. Please don't flame if you don't like. Next chapter will be hopefully longer. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character other than those I've created. Pairings: Will be 1x2, 3x4 and Wufei with one of HP characters. But its going to be much  
Later.  
  
Heero was led into a medium sized room. It was dimly lit and rather dirty the soldier in him noticed detachedly. There were two single beds kept along two opposite walls.. It reminded him of some of the less savory safe houses he had lived in during the war. He snorted thinking of Duo's reaction if he ever saw Dumbledore's beard. He also imagined the horror in those violet eyes if Duo ever saw the fashion style. Looking outside the dust caked window made him realize that in this world night had fallen. He estimated it to be around 10 o'clock. Checking his watch he saw it was only six in his world. Looking around he saw a small table a small rickety chair and a rather ugly bureau.  
  
Trowa had around the same thoughts about their accommodations flitting through his head. He realized that his trailer at the circus was more comfortable mostly because it did not have the creepy air this house seemed to have. He noticed that Heero looked irritated that there was no means by which he could recharge his laptop in the room. He sighed. Hating to break the silence he spoke up anyway "wake me up at 0500 hours." He flopped on the bed further to the door and decided not to pull up the covers owing to the facts that it was quite warm and the cover was rather dirty.  
  
Heero felt rather thankful that Trowa had left the bed closet to the door for him. He sat on it pulled out his laptop and decided that it would have to do to keep him awake. He preferred Duo's chattering any day.  
  
Quatre paced the considerable length of his living room. "It is o'clock now. It is definitely night. They should have been here" he said, his voice laced with worry. Duo paused in middle of stuffing popcorn in his face. Privately he was a bit concerned. Both Heero and Trowa placed high importance on punctuality, but letting Quatre know he was worried would send the short blond firework into overdrive.  
  
"I just spoke to the doorperson" said Wufei, striding into the room "he says he did not see either of them leave headquarters." "About a thousand people are in and out of that building everyday, how did he realize that Hero and Trowa never left?" asked Duo skeptically. "He has a huge crush on both of them" Wufei replied shortly "Why do you think Yuy and Barton have the best parking places?"  
  
"You mean to tell me that they disappeared? Oh Allah, they could have been kidnapped, they coul-"  
  
Wufei interrupted before Quatre could get in full cry. "Winner calm down. I feel sorry for anyone who kidnaps Yuy and there are no signs of a scuffle. My best guess is that they went to wrap up some business from an old mission and simply forgot to inform us."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow skeptically "Heero does not 'do' forget. But I agree with you. He gets so mission minded at times."  
  
Wufei shot a look at Quatre. "We will search tomorrow. They are not helpless. We will search tomorrow" he said firmly quelling any ideas of a rescue party consisting of Magunacs.  
  
Morning found Heero scowling and sitting bathed in sunlight streaming in from windows. One look at him made Trowa realize that Heero had probably not slept the entire night. The laptop must have died sometime during night he thought with an inward smirk.  
  
Heero's stomach rumbled. His scowl deepened. Quatre having taken advantage of the fact he live close to the apartment Heero shared with Duo popped in every morning and made Heero eat a large breakfast going on and on how breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Now he had gotten used to eating it everyday. 'A weakness' the soldier screamed in his head.  
  
"Why don't we go down and see if we can get something to eat?" suggested Trowa. "They brought us here. They won't starve us." Heero nodded. Both of them padded downstairs.  
  
Sirius was sitting alone at the table. He finally got a good look at his two temporary guests. One of them was pretty short, had tousled dark brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes which were tilted in an exotic way. The other one was much taller had green eyes and the most outrageous hairstyle he had seen in quite some time. They looked like normal boys of their age but their eyes were ones of old hardened soldiers. He realized that girls would probably find them attractive.  
  
He pointed out the loaf of uncut bread and dishes of jam and butter sitting on the counter without leaving his seat. Pointing to the bread knife stuck with its point in the in the wooden counter and said "that thing is stuck in there. Can't be removed . You'll have to tear chunks of the bread."  
  
Heero glanced at him and walked over to the counter. Taking a firm grip on the handle he jerked upwards and pulled the knife out. Wiping it with the dishtowel he began to cut the bread into slices.  
  
Sirius stared and then said "I guess all the pulling must have loosened it."  
  
"Hn." Heero regretted being in this mess with Trowa, the only person he knew who talked less than him. Now he would have to talk.  
  
"What is your name ?" he asked none too politely, not because he was trying to be rude but because it was a force of habit.  
  
"Sirius Black. I own this house. Sorry if your room was dirty but no one has lived here for the last 10 years and I have not gotten around to cleaning it yet." He trailed of and drummed his fingers on top of the table. "So you are Heero Yuy and You are Trowa Bartan?" he asked pointing at each of them.  
  
"Barton" corrected Trowa.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Is there a place in this house where I can recharge my laptop? There seem to be no electric outlets in the kitchen either" said Heero taking a bite of his plain butter and bread sandwich.  
  
"Sorry, this is a wizard house. No ektricitee outlets to speak of." Heero looked slightly alarmed "are all people wizards?" he asked. "Oh no! There are the non magic folk too, the muggles." "So how do wizards live if there is no electricity?" asked Heero.  
  
"Magic, of course." Said Sirius looking at Heero strangely. "Hn"  
  
Quatre was tearing apart Heero's house in search of clues.  
  
Duo groaned looking at the mess "Heero's gonna kill you."  
  
"No. He will realize that this is being done because we care for him. We need to ensure hi safety!" came Quatre's muffled and vehement reply from under the bed.  
  
"Hmm. You know I always thought that Heero had a stack of porn somewhere. You know to aid in stress relief. Looks like I'm wrong. Guy seems to be asexual."  
  
An annoyed Quatre snapped "We are not here to speculate on Heero's sex life or lack of it! Get off that bed and come help me. Many hands make light work!"  
  
"Nooooo thanks. Heero will probably let you off for messing up his room. You just have to flash the puppy dog eyes and discreetly remind him that if any thing happens to you, Trowa and the magunacs will tear him limb to limb. But poor old me has no army backing me. He'll probably just slaughter me!"  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is nothing here" Quatre wailed, finally coming out of Heero's bedroom. "Where will we go to find them!?"  
  
"We have no choice but to wait. I say we give them 24 hours, then we go to Une and demand if she sent them on a secret mission we don't know about" Duo said.  
  
"Why wait 24 hours?"  
  
"Because Une is not on Earthsphere. She is currently on L3."  
  
"Oh. Wait! I've had a wonderful idea" said Quatre his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "We can ask Relena where Heero is. I mean-"  
  
"No. Entirely out of the question."  
  
"But see, during the war Relena would find him everywhere even when we could not. See, there is merit to the idea."  
  
"No. I don't want to talk to her." He imitated a high pitched voice 'Duo. Do you think Hee-ro loves me? Come on you can tell me' Bleh. No, that girl makes me sick. If you are do it alone, yourself."  
  
"Ok. I will. But if I wave my hands you have to rescue me" said Quatre seriously. "Alright. You have her private number?" asked Duo curiously. "Yes. And get your mind out of the gutter! Being the chairman of WEI has certain privileges." Flipping out his cell phone and phonebook Quatre frantically hunted for Relena's number. "Ah, here it is." Punching in the digits, He waited "Hello, Relena Peacecraft Residence, How may I help you?" "This is Quatre Winner speaking. May I speak to Miss Peacecraft, please?" "Just a moment" After waiting a few moments during which Quatre effectively dismantled Heero's neatly arranged drawer of shirts, "I am sorry but Miss Peacecraft is not accepting any calls. May I take a message?" Duo read the look of frustration on Quatre's face correctly ,leapt over the heaps of clothes and snatched the cell phone out of Quatre's hand. "Please take this message. Heero Yuy may be in grave danger and her assistance is required." "Yes, sir" came the cool collected reply before the phone went dead. "Now we wait" Duo said with a devil may care grin flashed in Quatre's direction.  
  
Three minutes later -RING RING. "Answer the phone , Q" Duo said. "Hello, Quatre Winner." "Quatre!" came the shrill, slightly breathless voice if Relena Peacecraft. "Is Heer-o on danger? You can tell me. How can I help? I told him so many times not join preventers. Oh what shall I do if anything happens to-" She was cut of in mid-sentence by Quatre "Relena! Get a grip. Heero has just disappeared. He has done this earlier. I'm just asking if you know where he is. Even Trowa has disappeared with him." "Who?" asked Relena blankly. "Trowa! Trowa Barton! He was a gundam pilot with us. You know Trowa" Quatre said in the phone voice increasing steadily. "Oh , Trowa Barton. No I don't know where he is. I haven't spoken to Heero in so long. Please tell me if you find something. I could call a press conference and report to the people of Sanq to keep an eye out for Heero!" "No! That is not necessary. We will keep you updated. Good day" said Quatre and quickly shut off his cell phone. "Duo, next time I get an idea like this shoot me." "Will do. Come on, maybe Wufei had some luck." "Ok."  
  
Heero was sulking. He had never understood the concept of boring that Duo went on and on about till now. There was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing! He spent a good portion of an hour staring at Black or Sirius as the man insisted they call him. With long rather greasy black hair, onyx eyes and a rather sallow face he looked rather ill. Or like one not having seen the sun for too long.  
  
Sirius sighed inwardly 'this was no better than being alone. O his two guests one seemed to be fascinated in the tabletop and the other seemed to be staring rather closely at him. He probably didn't realize how uncomfortable he made people.' Sirius shifted in his seat. Suddenly he brightened "Would you like to read some books on wizardry?" he asked for lack of anything else to say or do. "Hn" "..." "I'll take that as a yes. Follow me." With that he led the two teens into one of the inner rooms. A shelf of books lined the wall. Sirius chose one on Transfiguration and another on potions handing the latter to Heero and the former to Trowa.  
  
Both settled down to read taking note of the rather dusty seats and the mildewy books. After going through a few pages Heero, with a faint look of disgust on his face asked "After making a concoction of frog's brains, newt's eyeballs and what not, one is expected to drink it?" "Uh, yes" Sirius said with a small grin. "What difference does direction of stirring make? As long as the area covered and the speed are accurate it should be fine." Heero stated with a glare directed in direction of the book. "I-ah- may not be the best person to be asked. A lot of portions I had been taught, I have forgotten. You should ask Snape or well just someone else."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang breaking the quiet atmosphere in the room. Almost immediately afterwards a shrill but loud shriek broke out. "TRAITORS OF THE BLOOD IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT! USING MY HOUSE FOR SUCH VILE BUISNESSES!" Heero and Trowa followed Sirius to the hallway leading to the front door where a sillote of a man in robes was visible. "Help me" Sirius grunted while wrestling with the heavy drapes covering the portrait. Heero grabbed the other end and pulled mightily and almost single handedly pulled the drapes shut. Sirius marveled at the boy's strength for a second before opening the door to let in Remus Lupin carrying the supplies needed to setup the spell for opening the portal again. "Hello, padfoot, Misters Yuy and Barton" he said while stepping inside the house.  
  
Once inside the diningroom Sirius made the necessary introductions "This is Remus Lupin, one of the founder member's of the Order of the Phoenix." Glancing around, he noticed all three looking at him expectantly to start some form of conversation. "Hm, we should get lunch ready, I suppose" he said finally, at a loss of words. "Don't bother, Molly said she would be by with it" said Lupin. Then noticing Sirius's predicament he said "we could get the ingredients for the potions ready." 'Hn" "..." "Alright, Mr. Yuy-" "Heero." "Alright then Heero, can you get three chopping knives from the kitchen, we will set this up." "Hn" Heero left to fetch the knives. The three others stared at the brown bag. Remus started lifting out the different ingredients. "How is it in your world? You must go to school, yes?" asked Remus good humouredly. "No." came Trowa's flat reply. "No?" "No" "Ok then , what do you do, oh go to a university?" "No, I have a job." "Doing what?" "Being a preventer and I also work as a clown in a circus" said Trowa talking for once in a full sentence. Heero returned with the knife to be asked by Sirius "What does a preventer do? Are you one as well?" "Yes. A preventer enforces law and order." "Oh, you are aurors then." "I suppose so" said Heero blankly. "Right. You should shell these beetles into this bowl and then strip these bluebottles of their wings." Lupin directed.  
  
For the next three hours the four worked on making the ingredients suitable, drawing peculiar symbols in the floor of the room going to be used and other chores. At one o'clock, Mrs. Weasley burst into the house like a gust of wind. Shooing everyone into the dining room she noticed the mess of less than pleasant stuff on the dining table.  
  
"That's disgusting. Why did you clean these things here. Now here, it's alright" she paused looking at Heero and said "Can you get the scrubber from the kitchen." Heero left and fetched the scrubber which Mrs Weasley took out of his hands and made it start scouring the table with a tap of he wand. Heero and Trowa watched fascinated as she got the plates and cutlery to set themselves and then bustled around placing a meatloaf, a dish of mashed potatoes, a green leafy salad and a plate of brownies. "Well? What are you waiting for? Sit down." Heero, Lupin Trowa and Sirius sat around the table looking acutely uncomfortable as she placed generous portions of the different items in their plates all the time talking continuously. Finally she seated herself in an empty chair and said "Well, eat." All four males highly aware of each other's presence ate slowly. Thus passed one of the most awkward meals of Lupins's life. There was so much silence that it seemed it reverberate through the entire house. Lunch finished, plats cleaned all the people present in the house sat in the library staring at each other, saying nothing. Heero and Trowa collected the books given by Sirius and left for their rooms. "Why are they so quiet?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "They don't talk much" came the reply as a sort of explanation. "Huh" Back in their assigned room, Heero and Trowa began to rearrange the furniture ignoring the mirror in the corner which stated clearly that strenuous work should not be done after meals. Both beds arranged far from the door, laptop placed in a position of honor on the bureau. Silently bargaining, Trowa got the chair- Heero was sure if he sat in it, it would break. He might be smaller in size but more densely packed with muscles than Trowa, making him heavier. He settled himself on the bed to read some more.  
  
Trowa could not remember a day more unproductive than this. Not only there was nothing to do he was stuck with Heero who did not speak. At least if anyone of the others were present would talk. Life was extremely dull. He had a performance tomorrow. Cathy would have his head when he returned. He thought of exploring the dilapidated house but put it out of his mind. It belonged to someone else and more importantly the owner was still around. Calming the thoughts in his head he returned his attention to the book "Transfiguring Water to Crystal"  
  
Evening came and both headed downstairs to have a cold dinner of the afternoon's leftovers. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have gone back to wherever she came from. Taking a few new books from the library, they left for their room again to stay there till they retired for the night, leaving Remus and Sirius to talk in hushed whispers on different matters especially concerning their visitors. Thus ended day one of staying in 12 Grimmauld Place for the two Gundam boys. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. It applies for all chapters.  
  
I have changed few details for sake of the story. Harry Potter and Friends are currently in the fifth year of Hog warts.  
  
Taking Mrs. Weasley's advice, Sirius decided to be more enthusiastic for his guests. Lupin had been no help. He'd smiled his gentle smile, shaken his head to signify 'No' and left late at night to relieve Tonks of her post. However, Sirius was determined, they were guests only for today and a few hours tomorrow. He wanted to make their brief visit memorable. It would probably be much easier if they were both not so.... Dead. In his entire life , ok so he spent quite a chunk of it away from civilization, Sirius could not remember someone so disinterested in the goings on around them. Determined to change that, he plastered on a cheery grin and spoke merrily, "Why don't we look around the house today. I mean, you have never seen a wizard's home, you might have some questions!"  
  
Heero looked at Sirius blankly "What are those doll heads decorating the hallway? They seem too real to be manmade."  
  
'Ouch not that. That question would make Sirius look like a total freak when he answered it. "They-um- are actual heads of house elves. My family, not me has, well, a tradition of well putting up the heads of house elves when they grow too old. Mostly when they can no longer hold a tea tray." Sirius explained awkwardly. "  
  
"Hn. What are house elves?"  
  
"Oh! You have not met Kreacher. Well, no wonder I told him to stay out of the first and ground floors! KREACHER! KREACHER!" Sirius yelled almost eagerly.  
  
Trowa listened intently to the scuffling noises coming from upstairs and then watched interestedly as one of the most ugly creatures descended down the stairs and stumbled it's way to Sirius. It seemed to be a bag of bones wrapped in a particularly dirty linen pillowcase. It seemed to want to clean to floor with its face, it bowed so low. He noticed Heero was looking at the thing in something akin to horrified fascination.  
  
"Master has called Kreacher. Kreacher has come to serve master" It said in a particularly loud and nasal voice while still being prostrated on the floor.. Then in a lower but still audible undertone it added "Why he has returned? He gave Mistress so much pain. Traitor of the blood , that's what he is."  
  
"If it belongs to you it definitely does not like or respect you" Trowa said in a flat voice.  
  
"Uh, Yes. I was not on the best of terms with my family and, well Kreacher supports them over me" Sirius halfheartedly explained while sending a blinding glare at the house elf.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Oh, Let me show you the other member of this household" Sirius exclaimed. "His name is Buckbeak and he is a hippogriff. You probably have never seen one-" Sirius chatting merrily ushered both of them upstairs all the while giving specific instructions about the methods to approach the hippogriff and behaviour too be used around the animal.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius stood back and looked at his handiwork. Both boys were stroking Buckbeak while feeding it dead rats. Contrary to any inhibitions he harbored both Trowa and Heero did not seem frightened of Buckbeak. Both they did not seem particularly fascinated either. He sighed inwardly. 'Oh well it had been a well tried effort.'  
  
The doorbell rang starting the screaming of the portrait of his mother again. He groaned inwardly. When would they learn?! He hurriedly left the room and noticed that Heero and Trowa also left the room with him- in the correct way not turning their backs to the hippogriff. Well they were fast learners and they followed instructions well, he thought.  
  
"I'm coming." The door flew open "How many times should I tell you not to ring the bell!" Sirius yelled. A rather disheveled looking Mundungus with a strong smell of firewhiskey hanging around him, grinned at Sirius. He was followed by Charlie Weasley who had a rather sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, it was an accident" he said.  
  
The sound suddenly switched off. Sirius turned around to catch a glimpse of Heero and Trowa tugging the curtains in front of the portrait shut. Well, that was a mercy. He ushered Charlie in and shut the door. Heero was currently looking disdainfully at Mundungus who staggered past him and slumped heavily in a chair in the dining room. He groped around blindly on the table till he found the pitcher of water and poured himself a glassful sloppily spilling another glassful on the table. Moving faster than Sirius had thought possible Heero sprinted to the table and snatched his laptop away before the water could touch it. He glared evilly at Mundungus who currently had placed his head in the comforting nest of his folded arms.  
  
Trowa looked at Charlie interestedly. "You are Mrs. Weasley's son?" he asked interestedly.  
  
"Yeah. And you're the guy who redirected the stunning spells with the mirror. My dad was going on and on about your ingenuity!" said Charlie. "Oh, I'm Charlie Weasley" he added holding out hid hand to Trowa who shook it firmly.  
  
"Trowa Barton and this is Heero Yuy" he said with a toss of his head in Heero's direction. Heero barely glanced up from checking if any damage had been done to his laptop.  
  
"So has Sirius been amusing you. This house is not quite well interesting to live in- no offence." The last comment was thrown at Sirius.  
  
"None taken" said Sirius with a smile. They all sat around the table each party from different worlds finally feeling free enough to ask questions about the other's world.  
  
"For the last time Winner, I did not send them on a top secret mission using the holiday as a cover!" shouted Lady Une. Her face had developed into a very unattractive and unnatural shade of mottled purple. She took a set of calming breaths and then resumed glaring with full fury at the chairperson of WEI as if he was he cause of all the misery in the world. "Those two are deadly and hazardous gundam pilots. No one in their right mind would even think of kidnapping them! I don't know where they disappeared."  
  
"You must know. You are their superior and they disappeared in this building. It's your duty to find them!" cried Quatre.  
  
"They were on holiday and not under me for the time being!" said Une smiling as if deranged. "Now, Get Out! GET OUT!"  
  
Duo go hold of Quatre's arm and before he could protest hauled him out. "She keeps a gun hidden under that table. And I think she is telling the truth."  
  
"Ok. But if we don't find them today, I'm coming back tomorrow to ask her- no, tell her to give me the files of Heero and Trowa's last mission" Quatre said striding to the elevator. "Wufei and I will accompany you" said Duo following him. 'Mainly to keep the both of you from killing each other' he thought inwardly.  
  
In the lobby Wufei awaited them, looking at a map of Sanq which had been recently hung up. He turned to see the other two hurrying towards him. He nodded curtly. He could tell from Quatre's flashing blue eyes and red face there had been no useful result of their meeting with Une. He himself had not gone as he knew Une would be even less willing to help him. She prized him as highly as the other pilots but Treize's ghost would always stand between them. He let the way out the building to his car.  
  
"I called Catherine, Trowa's sister in the morning . That onna seemed rather irritated. It seems Trowa has a performance today and he has not shown up for practice as he routinely does."  
  
"Huh. I'm not surprised. That wench is always angry, mostly with me, No one is good enough for her precious Trowa" Quatre muttered.  
  
Deciding to ignore the fact that Quatre was talking to himself, Duo said " We should leave this as it is today. Tomorrow when we get the files from Une, we'll get some clues." Seeing the look on Quatre's face Duo said exasperatedly "Come on Q-ball, we have no other leads. And Une will not sanction freeing of those files now. She's too mad at us. Tomorrow."  
  
"Maxwell is right Winner.....I never thought I'd see the day when I said that. We see if Barton turns up for his performance, he never misses it. If not tomorrow we'll search for Yuy and Barton gundam style" He added the last bit with a smirk. The other two nodded "Bring your weapons and things you think you'll need "added Wufei. The three nodded then turned and went to their respective modes of transport to go to their homes.  
  
"You mean to tell me a thing around 40-50 feet high, made of solid metal could fly. I mean really and you controlled it?" asked Charlie in an incredulous voice. "Wow! Do you have any pictures of these gundams?"  
  
"My laptop is out of commission. Otherwise, I could show you the profiles of the gundams" answered Heero all the while keeping a sharp eye on Mundungus who uncharacteristically was not participating in the conversation.  
  
"Looks fine to me. What's wrong with it?"  
  
"There is no power supply here to sustain it."  
  
"Power supply?" repeated Charlie looking puzzled.  
  
"Oh!, you mean elektictee, yes my father tell us about such things" Charlie said nodding knowledgeably.  
  
Heero narrowed as Mundungus took hold of his laptop. For the sake of keeping the peace that had been established he suppressed the growl coming deep in his throat. "How much is this worth?"  
  
"For a wizard, it's useless. For a non-magic person, it depends on the technology. I think the technology is not as advanced here as the colonies have not been put up so it probably is worth quite a fortune" answered Heero.  
  
"Whatever you say" said Mundungus clearly not understanding a word Heero was saying.  
  
"So werewolves, vampires, banshees and all those exist?" asked Trowa interestedly.  
  
"Oh, yes. They usually have their own small communities. However they are discriminated against" Sirius answered regretfully. He wondered if he should give Remus as an example, they would be leaving anyway, but decided against it. Deciding to change the subject, he asked the people sitting around the table "So what do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Well mom has official duty so I guess we cook for ourselves, unless you want me to go bring something from the leaking cauldron" said Charlie glancing around the table questioningly.  
  
"I can cook" said Trowa "So can Heero."  
  
"Really? Well you definitely are people of many talents! I have only some few select groceries here, lets be innovative!" Sirius walked into the kitchen followed by everyone but Mundungus.  
  
"I have a headache. I'll catch up soon" he called.  
  
"Sure, after we set the table and food is ready" muttered Charlie with a hint of amusement coloring his voice.  
  
An hour later the five were eating rice with a thick pungent curry(a/n) courtesy of Trowa and Heero and Charlie. Sirius admitted he couldn't cook a meal to save his life. Mundungus complained bitterly about the meal only to comment a few minutes later that it tasted quite good.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with Charlie explaining the basics of Charms and its usefulness with Sirius throwing in a running commentary about different spells. Heero and Trowa kept up their end of the conversation by explaining mission details and life in the circus respectively.  
  
Evening came and Charlie left for home and Mundungus left saying he had business to attend to. Sirius demonstrated different transfiguration spells and ended with a flourish revealing his animagus form to the two silent boys. This got him a small applause, both of them having gathered that this was a difficult accomplishment in a wizard's life. Making a small dinner together, the three sat around and read quietly till they decided to go to bed.  
  
(a/n) I'm Indian. That is a staple food to us. We're rice eaters.  
  
I know that its not exciting but I can't see either Heero or Trowa being boisterous. I'm trying to keep them in as much character as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Quatre Winner was on a mission. To get Trowa Barton's throwing and hunting knives from his trailer on the outskirts of the circus grounds. Next to Catherine Bloom's trailer. If they were on a rescue mission tomorrow, when they found Trowa he would want his weapons to fight with. Having parked his car half a mile away from the circus, he walked the rest of the distance. It was after midnight. He crept up to Trowa's trailer. Why Trowa still insisted to live here was beyond him. He wiggled under the trailer. He knew there was a trapdoor on the floor of the trailer. Ah, found it. He pushed it open and snuck inside. Outside there had been the faint lights from windows of other trailers. Here, inside, it was pitch black. Quickly Quatre Winner pulled on his night vision goggles. He was a gundam pilot. He always thought things out much in advance .He rummaged around as quietly as possible. A few minutes later he found his prize. Stuffing the knives and the goggles back into the bag with him, he got out of the trailer and rushed back to his car like a bat out of hell. By Allah, he would never let Catherine know how much she frightened him.  
  
Morning came and at exactly 9 am, Duo Maxwell stood a thousand yards away from the door leading to preventors headquarters. He was dressed sharply in comfortable, well broken in black jeans, a black zipup turtleneck, a black slightly oversized blazer with many pockets to conceal as many weapons as possible and black sneakers. On his head was perched his customary cap and on his nose were a pair of dark shades. The only spot of color on his person was the gold cross and chain shining defiantly in the sun. He carried with him a large knapsack full of both his and Heero's weapons. Duo spotted Quatre hurrying toward him from a small distance away. Quatre waved and he too seemed to be carrying a bag full of weaponry. Panting slightly, Quatre jogged towards Duo and stood by his side.  
  
"Good morning Duo"  
  
"Morning Q. Where's Wuffers? If I wasn't so damn worried 'bout Tro and 'ro I'd be amused he was late."  
  
"He's not late Duo. We're early." Quatre pointed out gently.  
  
From a distance both spotted Wufei coming towards them also carrying a knapsack. He halted in front of them and immediately poured his wrath on Quatre's unsuspecting head.  
  
"Winner where were you after midnight yesterday!? I called and your butler tells me that you're out and then informs me not to call so late! And Maxwell. Why are you dressed like that? This is not war time anymore. If you had to go to such lengths at stealth why don't you wear black spandex?"  
  
He was answered by indignant replies "Well he's right. It is a bit too late to call. And I had gone to pickup Trowa's knives."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? And I never wear spandex. Heero is the only one who can wear spandex and pull it off to look good!"  
  
"You faced Catherine? You are a braaaavvvee man Quatre Winner" Duo announced solemnly turning to Quatre next.  
  
"No, I snuck in. I didn't really meet-"  
  
He was cut of by Wufei who asked in a puzzled voice "Why do you need Barton's knives?"  
  
"Oh you know, weaponry to give to Trowa to fight when we find him" answered Quatre earnestly.  
  
"So you have come here with all of you're and Barton's weapons?" He turned his attention on Duo "And you with you're and Yuy's weapons? Sheesh, you're acting as we are going on a destroy mission!"  
  
"Oh look who's calling the kettle black! What's in you bag?" asked Duo a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
Face coloring slightly, Wufei answered "just a few weapons and my katana and-"  
  
"We get the picture" Quatre said also with an uncharacteristic smirk. "We go in there. We're well known so no one stops us taking our weapons. We talk to Une rationally and then leave to search any possible clues we find. Agreed?"  
  
The two others nodded. Squaring their shoulders, the three ex-gundam pilots stalked into the massive imposing building.  
  
Trowa tried to press his hair into it's standard way. Heero watched and in a voice tinged with dry humor said "Leave it be. You can get it straightened out later."  
  
"..." A halfhearted glare was sent in his direction.  
  
Heero picked up his gun, the small bottle of oil and the rag Sirius had given him. He went downstairs and sat at the dining table and slowly and meticulously took apart his gun. Heero loved his gun. It was a reminder of who he was and the comforting fact that he always had it as a backup plan, a security blanket. It made him feel safe. That was why he looked after it so well. He was merely repaying the debt. Duo would probably call him crazy, hell he would call himself crazy about the fact that he felt he owed something to a nonliving thing. But it was the way his mind worked.  
  
Sirius watched as Heero took apart the firearm. He'd been obsessed enough with muggle motorcycles to magic one to fly, but he'd never had a muggle weapon. Heero caressed and polished the parts like a lover. He reassembled it and then shook his head sadly at the one missing bullet he'd used to snap Myers's wand. Giving it one final glance over he tucked it into his holster.  
  
"The others will be here soon. Do you want to do anything till then?" Sirius asked quietly. 'Silly they've been here for two days and you get attached' his mind berated.  
  
"No. And I thank you for your hospitality and my best wishes for you all to fight this Voldemort and defeat him" Heero said solemnly getting to his feet and giving Sirius a full bow. Trowa descended from their room.  
  
"You would have made a worthy ally in any battle" he added to Heero's comment giving Sirius a strange half-smile.  
  
A hour later everything was setup. The same set of wizards and witches had turned with the exception of Myers whose place was taken by Charlie. All the wizards took similar positions and they had occupied during the earlier spell chanting session. The spell was set into motion. However both Snape and Sirius standing as far from each other as possible could see something had already gone wrong. The vortex was opening in the exact same way as the earlier occasion.  
  
"Wufei, are you going so heavily armed so you can intimidate Une?" Sally Po asked the infuriated Chinese man.  
  
"It is nine of your business, onna!" he said trying to be polite and failing miserably.  
  
"No Sally, when we get the info we'll be going on a search, that's when these will come in handy" Duo explained.  
  
Shaking her off in a few minutes later, Wufei asked Duo "Why did you give that stupid explanation?"  
  
"We'll need someone to vouch that we were not going to kill old Colonel Une." Duo explained.  
  
The three stepped into her office. There was no one there. Une's secretary poked her head in and said "Take a seat. Lady Une will be here in few minutes." Wufei paced around, Duo looked at a few diplomas of Une hung on the walls and Quatre according to instructions took a seat close to Une's desk.  
  
He was the first one who noticed the light coming from the floor and Une's desk disappearing in it.  
  
All the persons in the room watched blankly as a massive table slammed on the floor, the force collapsing two legs of the table.  
  
"Une's Table" Heero said blankly, then jumped into action tackling Mr. Weasley and pulling him back. A moment later a large Victorian chair crashed in the exact spot where he had been standing, a certain blonde heir still sitting in it clutching the arms tightly and eyes welded shut.  
  
Duo admitted he had seen a fair share of strange and disturbing things in the world. Like the day Relena had worn a navy blue dress and not a shred of pink on her, the day Heero had let him touch his laptop, but nothing had prepared him for watching his dear friend Quatre fall through a floor. He was not that heavy! He rushed forward the same instant as Wufei and instead of being of any help both fell head first into the strange glowing swirling fissure.  
  
Tonks watched with horror as the table, chair and boy were followed by three huge Cupboards, one coffee table ,one huge potted plant ,one boy and one girl with a long plait. It happened extremely fast, she later surmised. That was when Snape shook himself out of the trance that seemed to have fallen in the room and shut the portal with an impressive bellowing of the finishing spell and a complicated but graceful movement of his wand. Heero was still sitting on the floor. The grim look on his face told everyone he has guessed what had happened.  
  
"This as not supposed to happen" came the small whisper from Bill, shell shocked like everyone else.  
  
"GET OFF ME MAXWELL!" came a loud voice from the youth lying under the girl making all the wizards and witches rocket out of their skins.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Wha- Whe- huh?" came the confused reply from the girl. She rolled over and sat up revealing she was - a boy?  
  
"Shut up Wuffers" came the rather harsh reply. The young blond had opened his eyes and was staring unabashedly at the wizards standing with their wands outstretched.  
  
Then just like before reflex kicked in and the three were on their feet pointing their guns at the other people in the room. Trowa who had been slightly pushed to the side in the ruckus came forward. Heero also stood from where he'd been sitting on the floor.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Yuy! Barton!" came the chorus of voices.  
  
"Put down your guns" Heero commanded. "And an explanation would be in order" he said spinning around to face the wizards.  
  
"Uh. Well..everyone move into the dining room" Sirius called out in a rather shaky voice. The three new gundam pilots looked on suspiciously.  
  
"Move" Heero said in a rather weary but commanding voice.  
  
Exchanging confused glances they marched out with the rest of the people filing out. The three sat themselves along a table as close to the door as possible. Heero and Trowa took seats on either sides of the three.  
  
Suddenly Duo's hand shot up. Looking strangely at it but recognizing the signal after being a teacher for more than a decade, Snape said "Yes?"  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting any soul-searching you may have been doing, but why are you all wearing dresses?" They all stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Well it does not look bad, but you gotta admit that its not practical. And the oodles and oodles of cloth wasted to make one to those can probably stitch two pairs of pants." More staring. Duo could hear some muttering from someone commenting on his dress sense but couldn't make out who was speaking.  
  
Heero turned a glare at Duo which effectively killed any more commentary he was going to sprout. Turning to the adults he growled "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know. The portal was supposed to open the other way round" sighed Lupin.  
  
"We'll wait for Dumbledore to get here and then figure it out" Moody said getting up to pace the length of the room.  
  
The three newcomers looking back and forth between their comrade and the guy with the freaky eye. "What's going on? Heero? And who the fuck are these people? Where the hell are we?" Duo's voice rang out. He received several shocked stares at his use of profanity in his language. Heero looked squarely at Charlie and waved a hand at him signifying that he should explain the situation.  
  
Charlie glanced around at the others in the room. "We're wizards" he started out tentatively. He received a raised disdainful eyebrow and two blank stares along with a mutter of "loony psychos" from the braided wonder. He decided to change tracks. "I'm Charlie Weasley. And You would be-" he trailed off invitingly.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never lie" Duo answered complete with catch phase.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner"  
  
"Chang Wufei"  
  
"Alright. We're wizards and-" Charlie went on to explain the situation. Bill watched as his brother gave an explanation. He spoke pretty well he thought inwardly. Unlike with Trowa and Heero there were no questions. The three listened with silence. Once the details of the mission were given, Wufei opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. "So, you will be able to send us back? Right?" Quatre whispered. No one answered. Then Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "We don't know any thing for sure. We still have to talk to Dumbledore. This was not a possibility we were expecting."  
  
Quatre blinked and then unexpectedly pushed his seat back and started pacing the floor. Wufei, Heero and Trowa kept neutral faces and stared at the table.  
  
Duo having stayed uncharacteristically quiet the entire while said in a strained voice "So when will this Dumbledore guy get here and well- do something?" "Soon." Sirius answered in a quiet voice. The room fell in silence which was marred only by the soft sounds of Quatre's footfalls on the wooden floor.  
  
T.B.C 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except the ones I created.  
  
As everyone waited in silence, Duo suddenly turned around "You know Heero," he began "We were really worried about you and Tro'. We called the pink princess to ask for your whereabouts. "  
  
Heero looked horrified. "Why did you drag Relana into this!?"  
  
"She's like a leech who crawls under your skin" Duo said, nodding understandingly. "Actually it was Q-man's idea here. And Wufei was brave enough to talk to Catherine" he added turning to Trowa.  
  
All the pilots understood what Duo was doing. He was so nervous about their predicament and fate, he was babbling.  
  
"What were their families' reaction at their disappearance?" Mrs. Weasley cut in.  
  
"Heero's family is us" Duo said "Trowa's sister will probably ground his ass for the next ten months. She was sooo pissed off and worried too" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"And what about your families?" Mrs. Weasley prodded.  
  
"Well Wufei and mine family are here, but Quatre's got sisters."  
  
Quatre stopped pacing and sat down. "That's nice . How many sisters do you have, Mr. Winner?" Mrs. Weasley continued.  
  
"Call me Quatre, please. And I have 29 sisters." A few gasps were heard around the table as Duo grinned at the expected response.  
  
Une looked around her office in her vision tinged in a red haze of rage. "Those pilots were here" she said tightly "and they stole my furniture?"  
  
"They were the last ones to go in there" simpered the secretary almost in tears.  
  
Sally peeked into the office. "Une, how do you think they ran away with your furniture? This is the 90th floor and they don't exactly have their gundams to fly away on." She spoke up reasonably and then added "And stop looking like you are going to kill someone. Otherwise I'll order you to take a month off." With a grin she stepped away from the room and went to get coffee meaning to ask Wufei what he had done with Une's furniture.  
  
Wufei stared around the house. It was dark and depressing. He caught sight of Kreacher standing in a corner sneering at him. While his first reaction was annoyance he almost immediately asked in a rather loud voice "What is that!?" pointing at the house elf. Everyone turned to look at the creature which stared back insolently.  
  
"Kreacher. House elf. Slave bound to family" Heero muttered giving the impression he was talking to himself.  
  
Apparently this was normal as none of the pilots seemed alarmed and Duo asked tentatively "Is it supposed to look like that? Was it dropped on its head as a baby?"  
  
"They all look like that. There is a collection of their heads in the hallway." answered Trowa in a monotone.  
  
"Ewww" Duo answered while Quatre and Wufei shot horrified looks at Trowa.  
  
Clearing his throat Quatre said "Well, my sister Sameera had her dog stuffed when it died. It looks very lifelike." Everyone stared at him. That was not the expected response.  
  
"You know if this Mr. Dumbledore is going to be long can I go get some files from Une's cupboards? I'd like to see my psych report" asked Duo.  
  
Sirius waved his hand in a way of giving permission for moving around his house wondering inwardly at 'Mr. Dumbledore'. Grinning, Duo left and was back in a few minutes with an armload of files. Dumping them on the table, he sorted them into five piles and passed one to each of the pilots. Peering across the table Mr. Weasley caught a glimpse of charts and paragraphs.  
  
The door bell rang quietly and Sirius hurried out to open it. Dumbledore strode into the room followed closely by Mundungus, Myers and Sirius. He cast a sweeping look at the newcomers and then sighing heavily took the seat Sirius had vacated.  
  
"This was my main concern."  
  
Looking at the pilots across the table he continued  
  
"I'm sorry the portal did not open the other way round. I'm afraid it was due to certain changes in the configuration of the stars which I had not taken into account previously."  
  
"Ok" interrupted Quatre "However now that you have all the details when will you be able to send us back?"  
  
"I have no idea" Dumbledore said conclusively.  
  
Heero's eyes widened imperceptibly, Trowa remained impassive, Duo and Wufei's mouths fell open and Quatre frowned.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? This is something you did and now is our problem. You fix it," Duo cried out suddenly.  
  
Looking at him calmly Dumbledore answered "You are young. Teenagers, infact. And you are all untrained wizards. Until you are sent back into the world, you will go to Hogwarts."  
  
He smiled benevolently.  
  
"What is 'Hogwarts'?" came Wufei's rather cracked voice.  
  
"It is a school for witches and wizards" came Tonks's cheerful reply.  
  
Clearly all the wizards thought this a wise course of actions.  
  
Clearly Duo did not think so.  
  
In a rather high pitched voice he yelled "SCHOOL! I have to go to school? But why? I never went to school back in my world! This is so unfair! Finally I get a job I can do, pay is good and now I have to go to school! God hates me-"  
  
Cutting in through the rants Quatre asked politely said "May I remind you that we have none of our monetary assets here and we have entire lives back in our world."  
  
"Well due to the circumstances of your presence here the expenses of your -hm- stay here will be taken care of. You don't need to worry about that. You can stay here if it is alright with Sirius" Dumbledore said raising his voice to be heard over Duo's shouts.  
  
Sirius nodded signaling his acceptance at the idea. Duo's voice was abruptly switched off by Wufei stuffing his braid into his mouth.  
  
"It will take some time for you to learn the basics. You will stay here and study the portions till fifth year then you will join the other students of Hogwarts after Christmas break. During the time period of your staying here and attending Hogwarts you can study the necessary portions." He seemed pretty confident that the gundam boys would be able to catch up four years portions in a few months.  
  
With the exception of Duo, everyone took the news fairly well.  
  
Nodding, Quatre resumed interrogation in a deceptively harmless voice milking his experience at WEI for all it was worth "So we'll go to school. What will be the subjects and portions which cannot be studied from text will be taught by-?"  
  
"Transfiguration by Prof. McGonagall, Defense against Dark Arts by Lupin, Charms by Sirius, Potions by Prof. Snape and we'll take care of the rest later."  
  
After this announcement, silence fell like a heavy blanket on the room. It seemed after this decision, it finally sank into everyone that they were going to stay here. Trying to break the unease that fell in the room, Mrs. Weasley rose from her seat brightly stated she would make early dinner and left.  
  
In the back of Duo's mind it registered that they would be having lunch back in his world. He thought of what he'd left behind. Admittedly, there were few possessions that he truly cherished, like Deathschythe, but he realized what little he left behind, those things were his. He had bought them or found them or that they were given to him. He wondered inwardly if anyone would notice he'd disappeared. Shaking of the depression that was threatening to engulf his mind, Duo smiled broadly pilling on his joker's mask and pulling it off perfectly. "So now we are staying here, where do we crash in this place?"  
  
He received several rather alarmed stares and was answered by Sirius "I'll show where you'll sleep later. Molly will bring around textbooks for your studying tomorrow."  
  
Apparently trying to calm everyone and to bring back a sense of peace in the room Myers hesitantly and good-naturedly spoke up "You know," he started "When these two arrived here" he nodded towards Heero and Trowa "Yuy put one of those metal pellets from his firearm through my wand. Had to get it replaced." He finished his little piece of information with a small smile.  
  
Wufei smiled morbidly and answered "You must consider yourself lucky that Yuy had had a good day and that was probably that stopped him from pumping that bullet between your eyes."  
  
Quatre rubbed his forehead tiredly, Trowa and Heero looked on impassively and Duo seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Myers frowned slightly. He seemed to be contemplating what Wufei meant or if he meant what he thought he did.  
  
Dumbledore came out of his thoughts. He looked at the pilots and quietly said "I apologize for the inconvenience we have caused you and for disrupting your lives." He stopped there for lack of words to say.  
  
Soft whispers of "It is alright", "Fine , apology accepted" and three solemn nods greeted his words.  
  
Realizing that all the events of the day had finally come to a conclusion that they did not like but had to accept, those wizards who had to leave left .The ones left were Sirius, Lupin, Charlie and Mr. Weasley and soft whispers of Kreacher's malevolent words reverberated eerily around the room.  
  
T.B.C  
  
Sorry it is short and it took so long. Harry Potter and freinds will turn up in the next chapter. Length of next chapter and the date I release it will depend on number of Reviews. nudge nudge, wink wink. 


End file.
